Thanks
by yammdere
Summary: Athena stops by the prosecutor's office for a mundane reason. She has a not-so-mundane chat with Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth. (Post-Dual Destinies)


**Title:** Thanks  
 **Author:** Amm  
 **Fandom:** Ace Attorney  
 **Characters:** Athena Cykes, Miles Edgeworth, Simon Blackquill  
 **Wordcount:** 2,210  
 **Summary:** Athena stops by the prosecutor's office for a mundane reason. She has a not-so-mundane chat with Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

"Oh! Mr. Edgeworth!" Athena called.

Heads turned with curiosity. They were impossible to ignore. She suddenly felt very small, and as quickly as she reached out to her target, she started to withdraw her hand. Uncertainty colored her face, but the smile that lit it never wavered. It only turned nervous, and she radiated all the more charm as she looked around.

She hadn't meant to be that loud. For a moment, she thought this must have been how it felt, to be thrown into a lion's den like prey . . . but of course, it was only the prosecutor's office.

She let out a giggle, silently encouraging them all to return to their work. ( _Please._ )

All but one did. The Chief Prosecutor turned around at the sound of his own name, his tone pleasantly surprised, but otherwise neutral. "Ms. Cykes. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

Miles Edgeworth was no human lie detector, but Athena doubted she could lie to him all the same. Luckily (at least for today), she didn't need to. He was already eyeing the plastic bag in her hands, tightly tied at the top as it swung with the momentum of her movements. There was ultimately no comment, however. Then—and she accepts that maybe she just imagined it, but—his head seemed to nod as he pressed forward, encouraging her to follow.

Taking his response as an invitation, Athena closed the distance between them as they meandered towards a more quiet area near the lifts. It made her all the more sheepish; she was already regretting how unimportant the reason for her visit was.

"I was . . ." She hesitated, but that was not the Cykes way. She tried again, with more gusto: "I was actually just stopping by to see if Simon was around. I didn't mean to interrupt this very eventful trip back to your office."

Okay. So even with someone as high-ranking as Mr. Edgeworth, she couldn't resist the teasing. He took it well at least, and stopped as he turned to face her. A subtle smile tugged at his lips and she knew she had his attention. He tilted his head to show his interest.

"Prosecutor Blackquill is following up on a lead at a crime scene, I believe," he explained, complete with a placating wave of his hand. "As I'm sure you know, I assigned him to a case just yesterday."

 _As I'm sure you know._ Athena found his choice of words odd, though she supposed it was no secret that Simon had been staying with her since he was released. She was so chatty, maybe he just _assumed_ she'd gotten all the juicy deets of the case out of him—but _au contraire_ , she wasn't even the opposing defense attorney on the case! Edgeworth had a lot to learn about her; but then, the opposite was also true.

"I see," she said wistfully. She nodded in understanding, sporting a thoughtful expression. "He was already gone when I got back from my morning run, so I didn't even get to pack him his lunch."

Again, Edgeworth turned his attention to the bag. Now that she mentioned it, he did see Simon frequently walk in holding one of those. It didn't surprise him at all to learn they were lunches prepared by Athena. What a heartwarming gesture. (It was no wonder Simon never talked about it.)

"You're free to wait for him," he offered, "as long as you don't distract my staff."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of that," Athena replied. "Eheh heh . . ." _Because it already kind of happened._

Admittedly, more sarcasm leaked into her voice there than she intended, but it seemed to be good enough for Edgeworth. He remained quiet for so long she was almost convinced he was waiting for something—the elevator, maybe. But then she remembered the _thing_ with Mr. Edgeworth and elevators (she didn't ask).

The up arrow hadn't been pushed either. She realized this when he took a few steps grabbed the door handle for the stairwell, and she stopped him, because _really?_ They stood on opposite sides of the courtroom, but their parting didn't have to be so . . . awkward. She couldn't be satisfied with that.

"Oh, um . . ."

She wasn't sure if he would oblige her, really, but it turned out to be enough. Despite his . . . _Edgeworthiness_ , he was polite. He met her eyes and waited. "Yes?"

". . . The case. He did mention it to me," she said. Her voice was low, but she continued. "It's the first one he's taken since he became a free man, isn't it?"

Edgeworth thought about it and nodded, very matter-of-fact. "Well, yes. I suppose it is."

In truth, while he trusted Prosecutor Blackquill, he kept his workload light for the first week and a half or so following his release. He wanted to give him ample time to adjust to his new life and get back on his feet; though with Athena at his side, he may have overestimated the time necessary.

She giggled quietly. "Thank you. Or should I say . . . " _Gracias. Danke!_ "

It was then that he let go of the door, more awestruck than he ought to be. Or maybe he was just confused.

"You're welcome," he replied.

She could hear the uncertainty laced in his voice, so she elaborated. "This job is really important to him. He's been really anxious to get back in the field, and . . . in some ways, I think you helped him more than I did."

Even though she had pretty much dedicated her life to the cause.

Even though she worked harder and more furiously than should have been possible . . . Mr. Edgeworth had the power and influence during those long seven years.

It should have wounded her pride—but it didn't. She had done her part. She was happy for Simon, more than she had been for anyone ever before. It was funny that, even after realizing her dream of seeing him a free man, she could still be filled with so much purpose and vigor. How many other Simons were out there, waiting for their hero? How many other Kristoph Gavins . . . how many more Phantoms were there to be chased away?

Rome wasn't built in a day. The same could be said of their legal system overhaul.

Even Edgeworth knew this, and stepped closer to Athena as she became absorbed in her thoughts. There was something in his expression that felt . . . uncomfortable, like what he was about to say was very difficult for him. Nevertheless, he had a slightly better understanding of her feelings, and smiled for it.

She could still sense the regret though, however subtle and hidden.

"To help him, I had to villainize you," he said. He was never one to entertain stupid questions, yet still, he added: "Or have you forgotten?"

"Villainize?" Athena laughed. "Why, Mr. Edgeworth. I didn't know you could be so dramatic."

Was he exaggerating? Her light and welcoming tone made him consider this for a moment, as he looked at her skeptically. Perhaps he was, but he felt the term appropriate. His job was not an easy one, and prosecuting Athena Cykes had been more difficult than he let on.

After all, it wasn't as if he was blind to the parallels. A dedicated, spirited lawyer, accused of murdering their parent and having to shoulder that guilt. The urgency of it all: on one hand, a statute of limitations at its end, on the other, a death sentence. He saw a lot of himself in her that he had to harden away in his heart in favor of pursuing the truth; and it paid off in the end, with things working out in their favor.

His loss aside, the end of that trial was a huge step forward in ending the Dark Age of the Law. Even so, he still wondered if she had any hard feelings lingering for him, for what he had to do.

Then he remembered this was Athena Cykes, one of Wright's sunny proteges he'd managed to amass. (Did he collect them?)

"Well," her voice rose, when Edgeworth didn't say anything, "I guess you're not wrong." Idly, she began tugging at her favorite earring as she continued, after some thought. "Still, Miss Aura kind of forced your hand there . . . so you know I forgive you, right?"

Ah. Edgeworth's mood visibly darkened. The hostages . . . Trucy. He remembered bitterly that it'd been the second time he'd been forced to think: _If anything happens to this person, I'll never be able to face Wright again._ His hand slowly clenched into a fist as he let out a sigh. That was surely enough reminiscing for one day . . . though he couldn't deny the relief at hearing the words. _I forgive you._

(Was he even trying to apologize in the first place? For doing his job? . . . Was it even possible to apologize accidentally—)

"I'm—I'm actually grateful for both of you!" Athena burst out cheerily; but even she was beginning to realize she was talking too much. "Since . . . you know, if even one of you wasn't there, I don't know if things would have worked out as well as they did. If it would've been too late . . ."

Her voice started to die under his gaze, just has he'd found his. "Ms. Cykes."

She lifted her head. Tears tugged at the corner of her eyes, though she didn't know whether they were out of joy or sorrow. She decided she liked the former better. It made more sense, since she _was_ happy! She even smiled at the sound of her name.

Because it wasn't too late, and Simon was alive. Right now.

"Whoops. Did I say too much?"

"I think I'm beginning to see now, why he wanted to protect you so badly," Edgeworth noted. There was a warmth to his voice she'd never heard before, and it made her feel nervous, but also oddly calm and collected. Confident. _She had worth,_ and her mother would be proud. "Take care of him, and cherish this time you've made for yourselves. That's the best I can offer."

Athena grinned, saluting. "Yes, sir."

"If there's anything else I can do," he continued, "I daresay you both know how to reach me."

She threw up her best peace sign with a vigorous nod. "Rivals and allies. That's how it should be!"

In silent agreement, Edgeworth smirked, nodding himself before turning one final time for the stairs. Athena wasn't about to follow him up to his office, of course—there was no reason for that—but she did call up from the stairwell after finding herself going through the door after him. Her voice echoed.

". . . I look forward to working with you again, Mr. Edgeworth!" she said. "I'll come back later."

Satisfied with the waves they exchanged, Athena made her way out, Simon's lunch in tow.

Oh, well. She'd find him when he was hungry, she supposed. Like a lost puppy . . .

 **o o o**

"You, and Edgeworth-dono?" Simon asked incredulously. After explaining how she'd stopped by the prosecutor's office to give him his lunch, she couldn't blame him for being a bit skeptical when she went on to say how she'd run into Edgeworth. And actually spoke with him. (Sort of.) ". . . What did you talk about?"

"Oh, nothing . . ." she said. "Everything." There was a pause, as her gaze wandered around the room. Eventually her attention landed back on him. He was still staring at her quite expectantly, but his hands were gently petting Taka, who was perched on his shoulder. She then added, with an air of innocence: "You."

"You tease," Simon complained. A playful smirk betrayed his true feelings, though. She didn't need her super-hearing for that.

"He said we should take care of each other," Athena continued with a wink. Then she corrected herself: ". . . Actually, he said _I_ should take care of _you._ "

"Is that so?" Simon still felt like she was being vague. If only he knew how straightforward her answers really were. "We'll see just who will be taking care of whom, in the end. Though I admit, you've been doing an impressive job so far."

Her eyes sparkled. "Really? I _am_ a good host, aren't I?" (A rhetorical question if Simon ever heard one.) "I'm so glad you think so!"

"Not many would be foolish enough to host a convict so soon after his release, after all," he added darkly. Of course, he'd long lost the ability to scare her. Athena responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up, you," she said, "and come help me with dinner."

Athena stretched as she made her way to the kitchen. Taking that as his cue, Taka left the comfort of Simon's shoulder to find a new perch, while Simon himself followed Athena, that smirk still playing at his lips. As he watched her gather various pots and pans, however, it became more of a genuine smile. He'd always known that he'd been fortunate, but it felt like every day she found a new way to show him just how lucky he was.

Carrying that feeling in his heart, he made his way to the fridge to dig for ingredients before she could have a chance to fuss at him.

Someday, he thought, he would repay his debt. Even if it took him the rest of his life.

* * *

 **A/N:** _After DD, I saw a lot of complaints about how mean Edgeworth was about prosecuting Athena, especially given their similar situations. This was sort of a belated response to that, I suppose. I don't think Edgeworth was completely unaware._

 _It was supposed to be more of a focus, and it kind of was, but then there was domestic Simon/Athena fluff at the end, whoops._

 _Anyway, thanks for reading! Feedback's always appreciated._


End file.
